1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of speakers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Bluetooth speaker system for securing, holding and amplifying the sound of the Smartphone or other mobile devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile devices such as cellular telephones, Smartphone and other handheld devices have become popular over the years. Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. These devices have become smaller and smaller over the years. One of the common problems with these small handheld electronic devices is that sound quality is very dreadful. The tiny built-in speaker sometimes causes sound being distorted, muffled, staticky or crackling during calls. This only seems to happen when speakerphone is enabled.
It is desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a Bluetooth speaker system which can be portable and for providing improved sound quality than what's produced by the OEM tiny built-in speaker from the prior art smart phone.
It is further desirable to provide a speaker system with Bluetooth technology so connecting to the Smartphone is wireless.